


Curse of the Ninth

by Nayarit



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, New World, Power Play, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayarit/pseuds/Nayarit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A devastating illness wreaked havoc across the globe forcing vampires to make themselves known in order to save and harvest their life source. But not everything is as it seems when the humans unveil their secret weapon in the war for freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse of the Ninth

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> <http://i848.photobucket.com/albums/ab43/Nayarit1984/option5.jpg>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Blinkie was made by the talented [MisforMarisa](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1956495/misforMarisa).
> 
>  _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

Holding place until uploading


End file.
